Lightness Through the Darkness
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: Just when he thought he was free from the criminal's grasp Jesse Anderson has a nightmare. Then only to find that the criminal breaks free and to target once again to get his hands on his Crystal Beasts cards but as well as the owner. Along with having Jaden going berserk when a certain someone is being targeted.
1. Beginning

_Hi all. Just a quick friendly noticed, there will be some dark parts in this story. Nothing too big but still somewhat dark. Just a warning._

_But enjoy anyways! _

Don't own GX.

...

**Beginning **

He was frightened, being held against his will, Jesse Anderson was starting to become scared. For the one who he has been searching for all of these years, since his first started to using the Crystal Beast cards, having to be at the mercy at his hands and not being able to escape was not good.

A one very powerful hand held tightly against two small wrists against a wall as the boy struggles to be set free. But then begans to realize that he couldn't break of the man's holding. He quivered in fear as his eyes met a evil smirk.

Being satisfied of the reaction that the vicitim was giving away, the taller man leaned closer towards the boy. As he did Jesse then felt his hot breath running down his neck, the boy shivered.

With his lips almost making contact with the boy's, Jesse tries to moves his head away from him. The bluenette wanted to scream. But even if he wanted too, there was no one around to hear his call.

Though there was one who was with him but they spilted up in order to find the criminal. They hoped to get the jump onto him. Instead the plan back fired and it was he who was able to get the jump onto the two boys. Now he is able to have of what he always dreamt of having. To have the Crystal Beast owner in his grasp.

The man who held the boy had threatened him. if he should scream, then he would make sure that it was his last. Along with whoever it was that came with him. By hearing the threat, the boy closed his eyes quickly hoping that the nightmare would be over.

Suddenly, as if it wasn't already bad enough, Jesse thought he felt something very strange. Looking down he spotted a hand going between his clothes and his body. His eyes widen with horror. He felt the man's hand sliding up and down from his chest to his lower part of his stomach. The man took his time to torment his prey.

Not being able to help it, Jesse gave off a slight blush from the touch he was reciving. He felt so helpless. At this point, there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening.

It would only be a matter of time before he would let his vicitm scream from the pain. The man wanted to make sure that this boy would be his and his alone. Of course there would be only one way to prove that...

"Jesse!"

The emerald eyes opened slightly as they looked at the figure who was standing at the enterance. His vision was a bit blurry, from the tortment he was going through, but he was able to see him as he was able to faintly smile at him. He felt so relieved.

"J-Jaden...?" being overly shocked, Jesse's voice was barely reaching out to him.

Jaden glared at the one who held him. "You, bastard! Let him go!" he demanded.

Hearing the silly demand, the man glanced over his shoulder as he gave out a laugh. While still being able to keep hold onto his prey.

"Let him go you say? Forget it, kid! It's already too late, he's mine now! And there's nothing you can do about it!' with that being said, the man lifted Jesse's chin up.

The color of his eyes, they weren't the bright emerald green eyes that Jaden came to know. Instead they were replaced with a sold dark color. Having to see such a sight, as his mind started to be clouded with rage, Jaden clentched his hands as he went full speed towards Giese Trapper.

Grinning lightly Trapper let go of Jesse, but only for a moment, as he held the boy against him with a sharp-edged pocket knife closing onto his throat. Almost piercing the skin, Jesse gave out a light whimper.

Jaden stopped immediately after hearing the sound coming from the bluenette. He glared at Trapper. "Coward." he mumbled angrily.

Trapper gave a chuckle. "See? You can't do a thing like this, can ya? You little smart-mouth." he asked as he held the knife closer to Jesse's throat.

"No! Stop!" Jaden begged.

One wrong move and he could spill blood. Jaden didn't want to witness something so horrible happen to the bluenette.

Jaden gave out a deep calming breath. "What is it that you want?" he asked with annoyunce covering the tone.

"Want, you say? Nothing really. Expect, I have of what I've wanted for years. To hold him this close to me of course."

Not being able to stand it any longer, the rage inside of Jaden started to build. No one had noticed it yet, not even Jaden himself, but his eyes began to change from the soft brown cholocate to almost a heavy golden shade.

"It's alright, Jaden." a voice spoke. Calming down even more, Jaden looked at Jesse so did Trapper. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Jaden shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted to hear from him. How could he not worry? "Don't say that, Jesse! Somehow, I will get you out of here unharm, I promise!"

Just barely, Jesse was able gave a small grin at the brunette seeing he understood. The Slifer's eyes became confused. Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He turned his sight onto Trapper. Still holding him, the man looked down as he saw the emerald eyes glaring at him. Letting down his guard, Jesse manages to take his elbow and shoved it against Trapper's guts.

Being infelected by the pain, Trapper had no choice but to realase Jesse. Doing so, at the same time, Jesse felt his strength leaving him. He felt very weak as if he was going to pass out.

By thinking that, his body began to fall foward. Right before he was able to hit the ground, his body was caught before it had the impact. Jesse thought he felt his body being held in a warm glow.

"Jesse? JESSE?!" Jaden shouted. Nothing. He wasn't repsonding to his name. He was out cold only to lay sliently in the brunette's arms.

"That little brat...he'll pay for injuring me!" Trapper promised, as he struggles to stand on both of his feet, only by having a arm against the wall for support.

Just when Trapper thought about moving towards them, he felt a terrifying chill in the room. Trapper glanced over at the two boys. He then notices a evil aura coming from the one in the red jacket. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

As he stood up, after gently placing Jesse down onto the ground, Jaden then shot the man a horrifying, angry, experssion. By one glance at the boy, Trapper slid back down. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. It was like almost looking into the eyes of a demon. Jaden slowly approached the scared man.

"Please! I'm sorry! Spare my life, please!" Trapper begged endlessly.

Hearing such pathetic attempt for forgivness, Jaden snickered at the man with a hard cold stare that could send a chill down your spin.

"Oh?" Jaden's voice was deeper and darker, it wasn't filled with life anymore. "Like how you were about to do with his? Is that what you call sparing someone's life while still tormenting them until they pass out?"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I won't come near him again!" Trapper pleaded as he sheilded himself with both of his arms in front of his face and eyes shuted.

Jaden smirked. "Sorry, it's too late for that."

His hand started to reach out to the man's throat. Right from an inch away from him, a bigger hand suddenly stopped the smaller one, as he grabs onto the brunette's arm making him back away from the frightened criminal.

Jaden struggled a bit as a few heavy pants slipped out. After being able to settle down a bit, he starts to regain his senses. He then looked at the one who grabbed him. At the same time, his eyes began to return to the normal brown shaded color. Looking at the stranger, it was someone who he knew.

"J-Jim?" he stuttered, unsure.

The Australian gave a lightly glare at the Slifer. "Jaden, what in the blazes were you about to do, mate?" he asked harshly, still keeping a hold onto the brunette's wrist.

Jaden looked at him confusionly as he blinked. "Huh? W...What do you mean, Jim? I don't know what you're talking about." he said innoccently.

Jim squinted his eyes. He looked down at Trapper followed by Jaden. Trapper, the man who threatened Jesse's life, was now in a state of shock.

Having to see such a sight, Jaden stood hovering him, unknowingly what to say or what to do. The man in front of him wasn't the same man from before. A moment ago, he could have really hurted Jesse. But now it is as if he was the vicitm.

Jaden raised his free hand. When he did his eyes widen with shock. It was shaking. He looked back up at Jim, with a blinkless experssion. "Jim, what happened to me?"

Seeing he wanted an answer Jim didn't know how to respond to it. It wans't only a moment ago that he, and another student name Axel, came looking for the two. They were becoming concern for their saftey. It was taking them a lot longer then what they told everyone back at the Academy on tracking down Giese Trapper.

He so happen to caught Jaden at his worst. Never once has he seen the brunette in such a state. Before Jim even thought on answering him, something caught Jaden's attention. It was Jesse laying on the floor still unconscious.

"Jesse!" having the concern for the bluenette taking over his mind, Jaden was able to slip from Jim's grasp as he jogged back towards Jesse.

Seeing him coming their way, the one name Axel, looked up at Jaden as the Slifer kneeled down in front of the Obelisk.

"It's alright, Jay. He's breathing." Axel said reassuring him.

Jaden sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." he mumbled as a light smile appeared.

Looking down at his sleeping face like this, Jaden clentched his hands from the surface of the pavement. He could feel his eyes become heavy.

"It's may fault." he whispered.

Axel frowned at the brunette. "Jaden, it's not your fault." he said, trying to reason with him.

"But it is! I should have known that Jesse couldn't handle him alone. I wasn't anywhere near him when he was attacked. What if he doesn't get over this?!"

Being asked of that all of sudden Axel just glanced away from the upset brunette. He didn't have the answer.

Jaden knows that when he wakes up, Jesse is going to be mentality in pain. Realizing it, he starts to feel somewhat responible for it. Luckily it wasn't phyiscal pain, besides the small scrape that was done to his neck, but if Jaden would have come a second later, he would have been.

Jim approached the brunette as he placed a hand gently onto his shoulder. Glancing from the corner of his eye, Jaden looked at him.

"I know how you feel right now, Jaden. But we need to get Jesse back to the Academy, so that he can be looked at." he explained.

After settingly down, Jaden knew Jim was right. He gave a nod. "Alright."

With Axel carrying Jesse out, looking behind him one last time, Jaden squinted his eyes. Seeing how Trapper was still in the same possession he was from before. Jaden started to become concern. Did he really do that? To make someone, like Giese Trapper, to be so scared and having him being paralyzed?

On one hand, he wanted to know. But then again maybe it's for the best if he didn't.


	2. A Minor Recovery

**A Minor Recovery **

Jaden Yuki was peacefully sound asleep with his body being halfway between the bed and on the chair in the infimary. Not wanting to leave him alone for a few hours, he wanted to be close to him when he wakes up. No matter how hard they tried no one could agrue with the brunette about it.

Jim Cook looked at the two while sitting in a chair beside them having his arms being crossed and along with his legs while he watches them in slient.

It has been nearly almost a day since they manage to catch Giese Trapper. But Jesse hasn't woken up yet. Glancing at them, Jim grinned at the sight. To see Jaden like this, he doesn't blame him for being so exhausted. After what they both went through, it's only natural. He wouldn't be surpised if they slept through at least a week.

The door slid opened as a female entered the room. She wore the Obelisk's uniform as she held a clipboard in her hand. She approached to Jim from behind.

"Any signs of movements, Jim?" the nurse asked.

Hearing the voice Jim glanced over his shoulder seeing it was the nurse Ms. Fontaine. He shook his head. "None so far, Ms. Fontaine." he replied.

"I see. Well, just let me know when they do." she muttered as she left the room.

Jim turned back towards the two boys. When he did, he founded himself staring at Jaden. Having that moment flash through his mind, to see Jaden on his dark side, Jim never knew that someone like him could have a dark side like that. It worried the Australian.

To see those terrifying eyes of his, for a moment, Jim felt he was afraid of the brunette. But now looking at him, he seems like his usual self. The way he handle Trapper it was as if someone had taken control of Jaden.

Knowing the Slifer for a while now, he easily can tell that Jaden would never use any kind of violence. He's too kind and too sweet for it. The Jaden he knew would never go down that road.

Jim thought about asking the brunette if there was any signs of him changing lately. But from the way he reacted, he would probably would only say that he is fine. He sighed. Seeing this was going to be a lot harder then he thought.

The Australian then looked up. He thought he heard a moan coming from the bed. Meaning one of them was starting to wake up. Slowly but steady Jesse opened his eyes. He then rose up from the bed as he laid his head against his hand. He shooked it to regain his vision.

After doing so he glanced around the room seeing he wasn't anywhere the one who was tormenting him. Instead he founded himself in a surrounding where he was familiar with. He was in the infimary back on Duel Academy island.

Just when he thought about getting out of the bed, something caught in his sight. It was a boy with a Slifer red jacket on him, leaning against the bed as he conitnued on sleeping in silent. Jesse smiled at the sleeping boy.

"Jaden," he whispered.

The bluenette reached out his hand towards the brunette wanting to wake him. Just when he was about to, Jesse's eyes widen with fear. He stopped halfway between him and Jaden. He narrowed his eyes. There were hand marks on his wrist.

He pulled them back as he held his hands against his chest and began to take deep breaths. It was starting to come back to him. As the memory went through his mind, he felt his body flinch lightly in fear. His eyes shook as sweat started to roll down.

Being in slient, Jim watched the bluenette. He was in terrible shape. It looked as though he was about to pass out. Jim didn't blame him. Having to go through something like that and suddenly remember it, anyone would react the same way he is doing right now.

The Australian couldn't take the sight. He didn't like what he was seeing from the bluenette. He decided on not to sit quitely anymore.

"Jesse?"

Hearing the voice, and being slightly startled by it, Jesse perked up seeing Jim was sitting next to him.

"Jim." the Obelisk mumbled as a faint smile appeared.

"How are you feeling, mate?" he asked softly, not wanting to frighten him anymore then he already is.

Jesse narrowed his eyes. Jim raised an eyebrow seeing the depress look. "I'm fine. Just still slightly dizzy. How long have I been here?"

"Just a day in a half." Jim answered.

"Oh. I see." the emerald eyes squinted. As they did he then notice the brunette at his side. He smiled softly. "What about Jaden?"

"Same. He hasn't left your side since you've been put in here."

Of course that would be Jaden. Not wanting to leave the bluenette's side when he is badly hurt. Jim stared at Jesse. From what he saw, he knew it will just take time for Jesse to get over of what Trapper almost did to him.

It was Jaden that was stll bugging Jim. To see such action coming from one who could be so friendly around other people, it doesn't add up. Even with of what Trapper had done to Jesse was wrong, he never thought that someone like Jaden could bring out his hatered so easily.

Probably only once or twice has Jim seen Jaden get upset before, but nothing like this. Not to a point where he would become a totally different person. And to a point where he thought about actually choking someone. That just wasn't him.

"Jim. Jim?" the Australian blinked a few times as he looked at the bluenette. "Are you alright? You've been quite for a while."

Jim smiled at him. "Of course, Jess."

He thought on telling Jesse about it. Then again, he doesn't want things to go out of hand between the two. Seeing they have already been through a lot. Not wanting to hurt them, he decided on keeping it to himself for now.

Jesse gave a slight nod to him. Then he looked at the boy who was still asleep. He grinned. "Jaden?" he softly spoke as he shooked him. "Wake up, Jay." he said once more.

After the second call, the two brown eyes flickered opened as they met two emeralds. Realizing on who it was, Jaden hoped from the bed as a smile took over his face.

"Jesse! You're awake!" Jaden said happily.

Slightly chuckling at the brunette's remark, along with a nod, Jesse answered, "Yeah, Jay. I'm fine."

The brunette sighed with relief. "I'm glad. I was really worried about you, Jess. I thought you weren't going to wake up. But now that you are, you can leave now, right?"

"I don't think so, boys," reapparing into the room, Ms. Fontaine glared strongly at the students. "Mr. Anderseon here still needs a day or so to rest to make sure he is fully recovered. And from the looks of it, so do you, Jaden."

"Huh? Me?" Jaden pointed himself as he blinked. "But I'm feeling fine. All I needed was a couple hours of sleep."

Sensing that he wasn't going to coorperate, Ms. Fontaine shot Jaden a real scary glare. It made the brunette flinched as he hid behind Jesse.

"I don't think so! Taking on a dangerous task like that and coming here back half dead? What kind of a nurse would I be if I let you two walk out of here like that? Now orders are orders, Jaden. Stay here and rest! And not another word about it." she instructed harshly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Jaden whispered. Keeping his distances away from the scary nurse and still hided behind the bluenette in fear.

Jesse couldn't help as a chuckle slipped out. Seeing Jaden like this was too priceless. But then a thought accured to him.

"Hey,"

Jaden glanced at him. "What is it, Jess?"

"Isn't tonight fried shrimp speical at the Slifer dorm?" he quesioned.

Hearing that, Jaden felt his body become light. He slanted back onto the bed deperssed. Jesse looked down with concern.

"Huh, Jay?" he wondered.

"Fried shrimp..." Jaden mumbled, disappointedly.

Jesse felt his lips curving into a grin. Seeing the upsetting Slifer, he wonders if they will be able to make it through the night.

"Oh, Jaden."


	3. The Dream

**The Dream **

Night came as both of the boys were almost completely asleep. Not wanting to not agrue with Ms. Fontaine anymore, Jaden agreed to stay at least for one more night just to make sure he was fully recovered.

Even though it was easy for Jaden to fall asleep, it wasn't for somene who was next to him. Jesse began to struggle in his sleep. He tossed and turned hoping to escape from whatever it was that was haunting him. But he couldn't. No matter how far he thought he could be free from it, it just kept on coming back.

..dream...

Two emerald eyes woken in a frant as they glanced around to what appears to be nothing but darkness itself. He started to panick slightly. It didn't took him long enough to see he was alone.

Jesse understood that but he didn't like the idea of it. To be in a pitch dark empty place only to feel cold and alone, he wanted to wake up from it. He started to walk around seeing if he could get out of the dream. For what seemed like hours, he couldn't find a way out. He was trap.

Suddenly a bright flash light appeared out of nowhere almost blinding him. At the last minute, Jesse placed a hand in front of him to block out the light.

Then he heard something or rather someone. It started out to be a small chuckling but then it grew into a dark toned laughter as it echoed throughout the darkness. Hearing the insane laugh the boy knew it anywhere.

Not wanting to met the figure, Jesse started to run. He kept on running wanting to get out of the nightmare. As he ran he then tripped over his own two feet. Jesse gave out a small yelp before landing onto the ground. Pushing himself up off the ground, he noticed that his breathing became shallow, not to far from that, sweat began to rolled down from his cheeks.

'Huh? What's going on?' he thought. Jesse tried to get up, but it felt as thought both of his legs were frozen. In fact he couldn't move his whole body. He couldn't budge at all. 'What's happening to me?'

He tried once more to see if he could get up. It was no use. No matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't do what he told it to do. Then it came again. The laughter.

Looking up, Jesse glanced around seeing if there was anyone in front of him. There wasn't. He was the only one there.

"What's wrong, boy? Afraid of the dark?" a deep dark voice echoed.

Seeing the voice wasn't coming anywhere from in front of him, he then shift his eyes from behind. He glanced over from his shoulder. Jesse didn't see anyone. But then something caught in his sight. His eyes shook with fear.

It was him. A tall rouged man, with very short dark red-brownish hair and a outfit that was suttied for someone who would go on a hunt.

Jesse closed his eyes as he turns away hoping that he would disappear from his sight. Only by closing his eyes, it made the matter much worst. He could hear the sound of the man's footsteps one by one as he approached the frozen boy. Even though he tried too, but he couldn't block the sound.

Then suddenly, Jesse felt something against his cheek. Not wanting to eye it he felt what appears to be the tip of a finger rubbing gently against the boy's soft cheeks. Feeling the touch Jesse shivered from the touch. He didn't liked it.

His mind started to turn blink. It flashed back to that moment. Jesse didn't want to think about it. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind. As he begins to hope to wake up from the nightmare.

"You can never get away from me that easily, boy." the voice whispered against his ear. "Soon I will rerturn for you. Both you and your perious Cyrstal Beast cards..."

...dream...

Hearing talkative sound coming from the bed next to him, Jaden opened his eyes slowly as he sees Jesse tossing around in his sleep. As if he was trying to get away from something. Without knowing it, Jesse turned his head to where Jaden could fully see the bluenette's experssion. By doing so, Jaden's eyes widen with concern.

Jaden then hoped out of his bed and went to him as he begins to shake him hoping to wake up.

"Jesse! Jess! Jesse!" he called out.

Hearing being called on, Jesse's eyes shot wide opened as he sat up from the bed with heavy breaths escaping from his mouth. After a second or so, trying to refouce on his surroundings, he eyed at Jaden.

"J...Jaden?" he whispered.

Jaden nodded as he leaned towards Jesse and placing a hand against his back for support. "Yeah , Jess. Are you alright? You've been tossing around in your sleep for a while now."

"I...I think so." Jesse said still a bit choked up from the nightmare.

Jaden squinted his eyes. "Is there anything you want to talk about" he asked, as the brunette placed a hand against Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse looked fully onto Jaden. Seeing him his eyes were full with concern for him, he didn't want to put any uncessary burden on him. After all it was only a bad dream nothing more. Jesse grab hold onto the brunette's hand. Jaden's eyes narrowed.

He shooked his head as he gave Jaden a reassuring smile. "No. It's nothing, Jay. I'm fine. It was just a simple bad dream. That's all." he murmer.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked.

Jesse nodded. "I am."

Jaden gave out a sigh. "Alrght, if you say so, Jess. Goodnight." he muttered as he left Jesse's bed and climbed back into his bed.

Jesse smiled lightly at the brunette. "Goodnight, Jay." the bluenette then placed his head back onto the pillow. As he layed there, his eyes shook with worry.

It took Jesse a while to completely close his. To risk on seeing that man's face once again, he didn't even want to think about it. But he eventually did closed them. Just hoping that he wouldn't have to see the dream again.


	4. Worried

**Worried **

To fully be able to sleep soundlessly throughout the rest of night was a miracle to him. Jesse woke up as his eyes met with the morning sun. His eyes gave a slight of a twich from the brightness as he placed a hand over top of them.

He then glanced next to him. Seeing someone who was still sound asleep. The brunette was no longer underneath the covers but instead he was on top of them in a disorder way. As he looked at him, Jesse couldn't help as he smiled at the scene. But then the smile disappeared.

His mind started to recap on the night before. With the nightmare that he had. Just by thinking about it, he felt his body giving off a light shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to contain himself.

Why was he so afraid of a simple night terror that only accoured through the mind? It didn't mean anything. But then again, it could have. If it did mean something, Jesse looked over at Jaden as he slanted his eyes, then he should tell someone about it. He shooked his head.

_No. I can't tell Jaden about it. _he thought. _It will only worry him._ Jesse decided that it would be for the best if he just kept it in the back of his mind so he wouldn't have to worry anyone about it.

Giving out a sigh, Jesse then took off his sheets as he walked over to where Jaden is. He slightly hesitated on waking him but then he placed both of his hands onto the brunette's shoulders as he begins to shake him gently.

"Jaden, wake up." Jesse muttered.

Slowly a paif of light brown cholocate eyes flickered as he sat up straight and stretched both of his arms out as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He looked at the bluenette in front of him.

"Mornin', Jess." Jaden mumbled half asleep.

Jesse smiled at the Slifer. "Morning, Jaden." _Should I tell him? _

"Man, I'm starving." Jaden said as he rubbed his stomach. The Slifer looked around seeing that Ms. Fontaine wasn't anywhere to be spotted. He only agreed to stay the night, so there was no point of him staying any longer then he already have too.

Jesse crossed his arms around his chest as he frowned at him. "Is that all you think about, Jay, just food?" the bluenette asked with humor coming from his throat.

Jaden glanced at him as he nodded. "Well, yeah. That and of course dueling. What else is there to think about?" he joked. Jesse chuckled. Jaden smiled at him seeing he was able to get a chuckle out of him. Then he squinted his eyes. "How are you feeling, Jesse?"

Jesse quite down as he eyed at the brunette. He grinned. "Better then before." he replied.

Jaden smiled. "I see. I'm glad."

Not wanting to remember it, but the night before, it really frightened Jaden. Never once so far has he seen Jesse such in a state where he would be frightened by a simple night terror. The experssion that the bluenette had, he couldn't earse it. Then again, he could undestand why it happened.

But there was something about it that Jaden didn't like. Just the way Jesse had reacted to the dream, it seemed too real. It was as if he was running away from something or someone. Only to have the matter to become a concern for the bruentte. But he told himself that he wouldn't push Jesse on answering if he wanted too.

Jaden slanted his eyes. Trying to not to notice the reaction towards the Slifer just now, Jesse looked around the room, avoiding contact with Jaden. He then rubbed his head neverously sensing the atomsphere starting to become awkward.

"I think I'll go look for Ms. Fontaine so that she can release us." he muttered.

Not fully paying attention to the bluenette's statement just now, Jaden blinked. "Oh yeah, right." he mumbled.

Right when Jesse was about to leave Jaden, the bluenette felt soemthing grab a hold of him from his wrist. Jesse glanced back almost in a suprising kind of way as he eyed at the brunette.

Now that he had a hold onto Jesse, Jaden was a bit heistant on weither or not to ask. He knows it shouldn't concern him, but it does. He's worried about Jesse. Just by repicturing it through his mind, from last night, he wanted to make sure. Having to see such a experssion coming from him it was rare.

"Jaden, what is it? What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

Jaden slightly glared at him. Jesse backed a little. "I should be asking you that, Jess. Are you really okay?" his hand started to grip around onto the Obelisk's wrist.

Jesse felt the grip but he ingored it. He smiled at him. "I told you, Jay. I'm fine. Really." he said trying to sound it convicing.

Hearing the tone, Jaden can easily tell that he was lying. The tone of Jesse's voice just now, sounded fake. "But last night..." he stopped. He knows he shouldn't prove into the matter even more, but he wanted to be there for him. "Jess, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'll listen."

Jesse gave a warm smile. He took his other hand as he held onto the brunette's wrist having to make him remove his. But he didn't let go competely. Seeing the concern look of his, Jesse knew he couldn't risk telling him about it. If he tells Jaden about the dream he had with Trapper appearing in it, then most likely Jaden won't be able to handle it.

He gently lowered the Slifer's hand down onto his side. Jesse then took his hand as he placed it a upon Jaden's shoulder.

"Honestly, Jaden. There's nothing to worry about. It was just a simple bad dream is all." Jesse mumerer, hoping it will reach him.

Jaden sighed. Seeing he wasn't going to win this converastion. "Alright, Jess. If you say so."

Jesse smiled as he gave a nod.

"Hey guys." suddenly, a small voice appeared out of nowhere as the door slid opened showing that their freinds were at the enterance waiting to see the two who were resting.

To see them come in, Jesse approached towards them leaving Jaden behind. Jaden stood where he stand as he eyed at the bluenette.

_If he says he alright, then I guess I have to take his word then. _he thought.

"Hey, Jaden!"

Being called a upon, Jaden went to the others, as he left the matter behind him for now.


	5. Reflecting

**REFLECTING **

Having to be finally realsed from the infirmary felt really good to the brunette as he stepped out into the hallway and stretched his arms up over his head. As another figure stepped came out and stood beside him.

"Man, I thought we would never get out of there." replied the brunette.

"Its only been one night, Jay." Jesse reminded him.

"Still, it felt like an eternity to me." Jaden muttered as a grin appeared.

So did Jesse. Seeing him like this, Jaden knew Jesse was back to his oldself again. He had him worried from the night before from what happened.

From the night before; Jaden was soundly asleep in his bed when someone woke him up. He got up as he did he glanced at Jesse. He was tossing in his sleep, roughly. Trying to help him snap out of the dream, Jaden quickly got up and went over to him as he shook him, fearing for him. It was almost as if he was trying to get away from something or someone.

How he reacted to the dream that he experienced that night it wasn't normal. Just by looking into the bluenette's eyes, he knew something bad had happened in his dream. From the way he noticed by the way his eyes were shaking, and how his body was reacting to it, it scared him to no end.

But now just by looking at him, it gave Jaden a piece of mind knowing that hopefully things will look better in the future for Jesse. After going through that he never want to see such a horrifying look appearing onto the bluenette's face again. It was just too much of a close call.

"Jaden, you alright?" Jesse's voice started to bring back the brunette. "You don't need to stay another night, do you?"

Jaden blinked as he heard his name being called out. "No. I'm alright." then a noise came from him.

Both of them looked down at Jaden's stomach, as the smaller boy gave off a small blush. Seeing how he missed that special fried shirmp night, he was starting to get a bit hungry.

Jesse gave out a chuckle. "Come on, lets meet up with everyone at the dorm." he suggested.

The Slifer nodded as they left.

**XX**

"Hey guys, look who's back!" Jaden annouced as they got to the cafateira.

Two of their friends looked at the enterance seeing a certain brunette and a bluenette entering as Jaden gave a wave at them.

"Jaden!" the small one said happily as he stood up from his chair.

Jaden came to the table to where his friends were as he was eyeing the foods that were in front of them. Just by looking at them, Jaden couldn't help but to smile at the sight.

"So, how are you guys feeling?" the one name Syrus asked them. Manily to the bluenette. Seeing how Jaden was being distracted at the moment.

Jesse gave a nod. "Better. Jaden here had no trouble once he was asleep."

Syrus smiled at the remark. "What about you, Jesse?"

Jesse looked at him as he heistated a bit. His eyes glanced downwards. But decided on keeping it to himself for the time being. He didn't want to worry anyone about the small night terror that he had. Syrus gave a frown at him. Somehow, he had a feeling that he was hiding something.

The bluenette looked back up as he smile in return. "I'm doing better."

"I see." Syrus muttered.

"I'll see you guys later. I need to go and check in the Obelisk dorm to let them know I'm out." Jesse said as he waved at them. Syrus gave a nod as he waved back at Jesse. Then left the room.

"That was weird and short." the Ra student said with an outfit desgin in military style with a dinosaur headband said to the mini-bluenette.

Syrus nodded in agreement. He looked back at Jaden who probably hasn't noticed that Jesse was gone. _I wonder if something happened between them. _

"Hey, Jay." Syrus started.

Jaden stopped a minute to see that he was being called on. "Yeah, Sy?"

"I'm just wondering, but...did something happen between you and Jesse? From the night when you guys stayed in the nurse's room?"

"Yeah, cause just now, Sargent Jesse was acting kinda of strange." said Hassleberry backing up Syrus.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. _Should I tell them? I know Jesse said it was nothing to worry about. But still..._

_Kuhri. _A voice appeared as the creature was floating next to Jaden's shoulder. He looked at his spirit friend, seeing how he was becoming concern for the Obelisk as well. Jaden gave a nod.

"How should I put it?" Jaden asked himself. Both Hassleberry and Syrus leaned in a bit more to hear what the brunette had to say.

Jaden thought about it somemore. _Then again, maybe it might be for the best to let him tell it. When he's ready. _"Well, we did just caught the criminal that Jesse was looking for." he explained. Deciding it was for the best on to leaving out the details. "I'm sure he just needs to be alone right now."

"That's right. You guys did caught that Trapper guy." Hassleberry muttered. "And its still effecting him?"

"In a way. I mean the guy was after all aiming for Jesse's deck. But yeah, it may take some time for him to move on." Jaden narrowed his eyes. _Hopefully, I'm right. _

Saying that he narrowed his eyes. By rethinking it, he wasn't too sure now. Never once before has Jaden seen Jesse in a state of fear to where his dreams would take over so easily. Jaden almost knows of how strong Jesse can be. They've only known each other for a short time now, but he had a pretty good idea of strong of one person can be with that kind of spirit to protect one's deck and nor family.

But seeing the wide-eyed look across the bluenette's face, it was something that Jaden didn't like. Speaking of which, Jaden looked around seeing that the Obliesk wasn't anywhere near them anymore. He must have left the room while he was distracted with the food.

"Hey, where did Jesse go?" he asked the two.

"He went back to the Obliesk dorm." Syrus answered.

"What for?"

"To check in." replied Hassleberry.

"Oh. Alright then."

He was about to go back to eatting, when he didn't had the appeite for it. His eyes squinted a bit. _Is he really okay? _Jaden asked himself. _I know he said that he was, but maybe he's only telling us of what we want to hear. _

Just the thought of that, Jaden got up as he decided to run after him. Both of the two friends glanced up seeing the Slifer was about to take off as he had his back facing them. They both glanced at each other.

"Huh? Jaden?" the mini bluenette questioned. "What are you doing?"

He glanced behind him. "Gonna find me some answers." he said. With that, he left the two as he screached for Jesse.

The two glanced at each other. "Should we follow him?"

Hassleberry gave it a thought. "No. Its for the best that if we don't." he muttered.

Even though Jesse looked and acted like he was fine, Jaden somehow had a hunch that he wasn't. If it was the kind of dream that he, thinks it was, then he has to know in order to help him. Even if it means on having Jesse to endure some pain from remembering the dream.

Jaden just had to know so that he could help Jesse and hopefully have him move onward. At least that is what he is hoping for.

...

_Hello there. Sorry for the wait. Its just that my source for the internet is a little bit low at the moment. Along with other things going on as well. So I don't know when I post chapters again. But hopefully soon. :) _


	6. The Truth and the Message

**The Truth and the Message **

Not knowing on what was going through the bluenette's mind was starting to get to him. Jaden wanted to know if he was really okay. There was only one way to find out.

...

Jaden opened the door as he stood. According to the two Ra students, they said that Jesse went back to the Obelisk dorm to check in. But he had a feeling it wasn't true. Right before Jaden thought on leaving the Slifer dorm, he heard something like a small voice, coming from his deck.

_Kruhi. _A little brown fuzzy creature, with big black eyes, green feet, and wings, appeared in front of Jaden as it flew around the brunette's head.

"Hey, pal, what is it?" Jaden asked curiously. Wing Kuriboh flew a bit futher away from where Jaden was standing.

Looking beside him, the Slifer noticed that the creature stopped at the pin house. Jaden walked towards it. He then eyed at it before he looked at Kurhobi.

"Is he in here?" he pointed, asking the duel spirit.

Kurhobi nodded. _Kruhi. _he answered.

Hearing it, Jaden took the suggestion. Right he was about to open the door, a little creature came through the wall.

Jaden blinked as he noticed on who it was. A feline-spirit-like creature, with purple fur, two ears on each side, a ruby placed in the middle of her forehead, and a ruby color ball placed on the end of her tail, stared at the brunette as she cutely titled her head.

The Slifer bent down as he stuck his hand out to greet her. Seeing it, the creature moved towards the duelist as she rubbed in a way a cat-like way.

"Hey there, Ruby," Jaden said with a grin. "Is your Master around?"

Ruby thoughtly looked at Jaden before she answered. She faced the opposite direction from Jaden. She took her paw as she singled for him to move foward. Jaden nodded as he followed her. He came to the door and grab hold onto the handle as he begins to turn it.

"Jesse?" Jaden spoke softly.

As he stepped in, he glanced around. Not after a second or so, did he notice a bluenette sitting on a sofa with his back facing him. Jaden then approached towards him, lead by Ruby, as he stood next to the sofa and grinned softly.

Ruby jumped up onto the sofa as she came to the bluenette. Jesse looked down at her as he smiled and starts to pet her.

"Hey girl," he whispered, as he stroke her chin. The bluenette then felt like he was being watched. Jesse glanced behind him seeing a familiar brunette duelist standing looking down at him. Jesse felt his eyes soften a bit. ""Oh hey, Jay. I didn't hear you come in."

"It's alright. I annouced myself, but I guest I was a lot quiter then I expected to be." Jaden explained, as he sat down beside him.

Jesse grinned. But then narrowed his eyes.

To caught that, Jaden slanted his. _Something must be really bothering him. _Jaden thought. _I wish he could tell me of what it is. _

Not wanting to wait any longer, Jaden decided to speak up. "Jess?"

Jesse glanced. "Yeah, Jay?"

"Are you alright?"

The emerald eyes widen by the question. Jesse then gripped his hands together. Noticing the strange behavior, Jaden squinted his eyes. Thought so.

"Of course, Jaden. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a neverous grin.

Jaden sighed. Seeing he wasn't going to answer him.

"Well, it's just that lately, you've been acting really strange, Jess. Every since we've caught Trapper, you've been different." he explained. "All I'm saying is that, I'm just worried about you, that's all. Also, I think the others are starting to notice it as well."

Jesse stayed quite. Gripping his hands even tighter, he gave out a sigh. He knew he couldn't keep Jaden in the dark for too long. He tried to act the same, but inside, Jesse is still being tormeneted by the event from before. And the dream, he can't seem to forget about it.

It was hurting him on not telling Jaden anything. But he didn't want the brunette to worry over a simple matter. It was Jesse's problem not his. Trapper was his enemy not Jaden's. He thought he could handle it alone, but now maybe, he can't.

"I'm sorry, Jay." Jesse mumurer.

Looking back at the bluenette, Jaden felt his eyes narrowing. "Jesse?"

"I tried to hide it away from you. I thought because Trapper was my enemy, that I should deal with it on my own."

"Jesse, what are you saying? You're not alone!" Jaden stated. Jesse met Jaden as he smiled.

"I know, Jay. But..." he paused.

Jaden squinted. Sensing on the distress on the bluenette, the Slifer started to become concern. "Jess? What is it?"

Jesse took a deep breath. "I think he's coming back."

Hearing those words, Jaden's eyes grew. "What?! W...What do you mean, he's coming back? He's locked away isn't he?"

Jesse kept his gaze away from the brunette as he clentched his hands. He knew this was exactly the way Jaden would react if he founded out about it.

"Yes, Jay, he is. But there's something I need to tell you."

Jesse explained about the dream he had. Of the distrubing promise he had made to him. About coming to see him once he was out. Hearing about the dream, Jaden could feel the rage inside of him growing. He gripped his hands in anger.

"Jesse, are you sure?" he asked, suprisingly calm.

Jesse glanced and nodded, wishing it wasn't true himself, but it was. "Yeah, Jay. I'm sure."

Jaden turned his sight away, not wanting Jesse to see his glaring. In frustation, he squeezed his hands once more. To find out that the man who they were able to caught, and thought was put away for good, is now escaping and re-targeting the Crystal Beast owner.

But Jaden would not allow it to happen again. No matter what.


	7. Return

**RETURN**

Walking back an forth, in a neverous way, was starting to make the emerald eyes get dizzy. Only to be told about a certain poissbitly that a, madman might be re-trageting someone who was sitting on the sofa, was the last thing that he wanted to hear from him. This was something bigger then the two of them could handle alone. The both of them adimitted to that part.

They called in the rest of the gang and were told by, mainly Jesse, about the situation. Hearing about it the rest of the crew couldn't believe it. But the way the bluenette was talking and acting it was true. Along with Jaden backing him up and filling out anything that he tried to avoid on leaving out.

Although there hasn't been any report so far about a breakou. But they couldn't let down their guard. Now that Jesse might be targeted they had to do what it takes to keep him safe.

But to have Jaden being so anxious and upset it wasn't good. He has been doing nothing but making everyone else feeling the same wavelengeth to what he was feeling. Seeing him like this Syrus gave a thought to see if he could at least try to calm him down a bit.

"Jaden, maybe you should at least try and relax..just a little?" he suggested nicely, trying to get the right words for comfort. But having the words being said, he relaized that he made a mistake. By hearing that, Jaden looked straight into his friend's eyes, as Syrus gave a flinch.

"I can't, Sy. Not until Trapper is put away for good or even..." he didn't want to finish it. All he cared about it is making sure that he won't come anywhere near Jesse.

The bluenette narrowed his eyes. He wasn't enjoying the sight he was seeing. Having Jaden being all worked up like this, is exactly why, he didn't want to tell him in the first place. He knew this is how Jaden would react to it.

"Well, so far mates, there hasn't been any reports on anything about jail breaking." Jim Cook annouced as he held a newspaper in his hand and scanning it.

"That goes for the news on the TV." Hassleberry said who stood next to Jim. He glanced down at the bluenette. "Are you sure that Trapper fellow told you that, Jesse?"

Jesse glanced at them. But then quickly pulled them away as he slanted them away along with his hand gripping onto the back of the sofa.

Seeing him like that, Hassleberry had a feeling that he didn't wanted to be reminded. He took his hand as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh sorry, Jess." Hassleberry said trying to apologize.

The Obelisk glanced at the Ra as he shook his head. "Don't be, Hassleberry. But yeah. It came from him, so its true."

Feeling the pressure that he was under Jesse narrowed his eyes. As he did, Ruby came out as she felt it. He grinned at her then rubbed her gently. The bluenette got up as he decided that he needed some fresh air.

Noticing that, he was leaving the room, Jaden looked up as he saw his back exiting the building.

Waking several miles away from the Slifer dorm, Jesse himself on a edge of a clif. As he stood there a light breeze came by as he felt it through out his body. It felt good to him.

"You alright?"

Almost startling him, Jesse glanced behind him. Seeing a Slifer coming his way. He looked back out into the ocean secreny. As he did, the brunette stood by him.

The bluenette gave a light smile and made a noise of a 'humph' sound. Jaden glanced at him.

Having all of this to happen at once is something that he didn't expect. To have the person who he was screaching for, was caught and put away, only to find him trying to escape and puruse him once again.

Before it was because of the Cyrstal Beast cards that he owns. But now, by reciving that dream and hearing that promise he made to him, it was more then mare rare cards that he is after now, he was mainly after the owner now.

But so far everyone else thinks its only because of the cards. Even Jaden doesn't know about the real reason. Jesse told him about the dream, but only by leaving out one important detail.

That night, without even twice on thinking about it, when he told him that he would come for him, Jesse knew mainly it wasn't just the cards anymore. It was just him. Only to know this and not being able to tell Jaden the real reason was something that had to be kept hidden away. There was no other choice in the matter.

"Its just that, I thought I could move on. But now, since he's out to get to me again, I don't know exactly on what to think of it." he mumbled upsettingly. His eyes soften a bit.

Jaden looked away as his fist gripped. Hearing on how upset he is, he can't do a thing to help. Thinking on how he thought he was helping him is only making it worst. He never once before as he felt so helpless to another human being.

Why did it have to be Jesse? Why can't he just be left alone and not have to be put through this pain and suffering?

"I'm sorry." for some reason, Jaden founded himself apologizing to Jesse.

Hearing him Jesse glanced over seeing his sight away from him. He gave a small gin.

"What are you sorry for, Jay? You haven't done anything wrong." he muttered.

Jaden shook his head. Having to see that, Jesse was a bit confused. "I'm trying to give you help, but all I'm doing, is...being in the way."

Somehow, Jesse didn't liked of what he was hearing. This wasn't the Jaden he knew a second before. The bluenette faced him as he placed both of his hands onto the brunette's shoulders.

"Jaden, what are you saying? I understand you're frustation, but its my problem!" Jesse pointed out. Jaden looked up at him. Jesse backed off a bit. The bruenette's eyes were slanted and they looked a bit heavier. "Jay..."

Feeling a slight of blush coming from his face Jaden quickly spun around having his back facing the bluenette as he tried to quickly whipe off small liquid coming down from his cheeks. Jesse tried to look over at Jaden's hidden experssion but it was no good.

"I'm fine. A bug just came into my eyes is all." he lied.

Jesse gave a smile. Suddenly something caught a glimpe from the bluenette's sight.

_Kurhi. _Hearing the voice next to him, Jaden looked at his side, seeing Kurhobi looking worried. "Huh? What is, Kurhobi?" Jaden mumbled.

The brunette looked beside him as he noticed that Jesse started to back away more towards him. By seeing that, Jaden didn't liked it. Eyeing to what made the bluenette so terrifyed, Jaden took a step foward in front of Jesse in a protective way, as he glared onto the sight.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"My, my, what a sight." a voice came through the darkness. "And hear, I thought it was going to be diffcult on finding the two of you."

Hearing the tone from voice Jesse's eyes widen to the horror of it. But by hearing it from, Jaden's point of view, his eyes grew with anger.

As the clouds blew by, the moonlight shinned down onto the ground. Showing a man who was standing only a few feet away from the two duelist reveling a smirk shown across his face.

"Long time no see, boys."


	8. Jaden vs Trapper

**JADEN VS TRAPPER **

The feet were forced more towards the edge a bit as the emerald eyes glanced behind his shoulder and saw of how long away down it was. Seeing nothing but the waves themseleves and a few of rocks as well was something he didn't want to focus on.

To be cornered on a ledge like this, they had no chance for cover, or an escape. Feeling another breeze going through but it wasn't the wind. It was from fear. Having to once again, being locked to eye to eye with this man, is something that he was hoping to be over with.

The stern colded eyes looked at the one who was in the back. As he ingored the one in the front. He was the main reason to why he was here. To collect the Crystal Beast owner.

Having a feeling that he was being ingored, Jaden started to glare at him. "But how? You're suppose to be locked up, and there were no reports about a breakout." he said trying to get his attention away from the one behind him.

The man looked at the Slifer as he snikered. "Come now. Do you really believe the meida, boy? You can't always believe on what you read or what you hear."

"What is it that you want?" Jaden demanded getting to the point.

"I think you know on _who _I want." he corrected him.

Hearing that Jaden didn't like it. Nor did the bluenette. Not being able to do a thing, being frozed in fear, was something that he should have been perpared for. But he wasn't. The brunette glanced from behind making sure Jesse was still in one piece. Unforchantly, he wasn't.

His pupils were small as he just stood there on not knowing what to do. His face was becoming more paler by the second. If Jaden didn't do something soon, there was no telling of how Trapper will take this advantage on them. Especially on Jesse.

"Jess." he whispered. Nothing. Jaden's eyes were frozen. There was no life, he didn't hear him. "Jesse!"

Getting back to the brunette, while momentarly not facing the one in front of him, Jesse slightly turned next to him. Having to meet eye to eye with the brunette's was starting to calm him down.

Jaden smiled at him. Jesse was a bit confused by it. "Don't worry Jesse, I won't let him come near you." he promised.

"Jaden." he muttered. By hearing that the man gave a out a chuckle. Both of the boys looked at him.

"'Let me' you say? I'm not here to give you both an opition. I have come for what I have been wanting to get a hold of, and its you, Jesse!"

Before they realize it, Trapper launched at an attack on both of them, aiming mainly towards Jesse. Trying the first chance he got, he grab hold onto the bluenette's arm. As he twist it behind him, making him groan in pain a bit, as he placed his other arm around his neck almost to a point where he could easily choke him to death.

"Jesse!" shouted the brunette.

As he counterattack on Trapper with a foot coming at his side. With the sudden reaction just now, Trapper had no choice but to relase Jesse. Trapper bent down in ageny to cover up the pain that he was inflicted on by the student.

Both Jaden and Jesse were able to be on the opposite spot while Jesse coughing heavly to regaining his breathing. They had more room to move now and they were the closer to the path. Hearing him, Jaden immediately went to the bluenette's side as he was trying comfort him.

The two boys glanced over at the pathway. Jaden looked at Jesse. It was mainly him who the Trapper wants. So if he were away from here and more towards the school grounds then he would be safe.

"Jesse, hurry! Take this chance and make a run for it before he gets back up again!" Jaden instructed him.

"Are you nuts, Jay? I'm not going to aboanded you with him. Its me that he wants!"

"You little brats," a voice came from the ground as the man struggles to get up. "You're going to really pay for this now!"

"Just do it, Jesse! I'll be fine!" Jaden shouted at him as he tried to get the attention sight on him.

Jesse stood there, knowing that he left Jaden in the hands of Giese Trapper then who knows of what he will do. It was something that he couldn't let happened.

Meanwhile as Jaden gotten to a spot where Trapper was still on the ground, regaining his moment of weakness, he glanced around. He noticed that his target wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey, Trapper!"

Hearing it, Trapper moved his sight over to where the voice was spoken. Gaining his vision back, he stood up as he glanced at the one who called on him. It wasn't the one who he was thinking of. Instead it was the kid who was wearing the red jacket and having brunette hair color. Trapper stood up as he glared at him. Then he started to walk slowly towards the boy.

"Sorry, but I have no interest in you, boy. Tell me where Jesse went." he demanded

Jaden glared. "I won't! You're dealing with me now, Trapper!"

Trapper stood up straight as a chuckle came out. "Fine. Then I'll just have use you, to get to him." Jaden stood his grounds as the hunter was about to stalk its prey.

Being only a few feet away from Trapper and Jaden, Jesse leaned against a tree as he glanced around the corner. Even though, Jaden told him to get to the school grounds, he just couldn't bare the thought of leaving him in the hands of Giese Trapper.

As Trapper creeped towards Jaden he started to prepared himself. Trapper launch another attack, like he did before, but having both of his arms doing a over head move to capure the boy. Luckly, Jaden was able to dodge it in time. As he was now behind the hunter.

Getting annoyed with this kid was starting to get to him. Trapper decided that it was time to bring out his toy. He brought out a whip. Jaden's eyes widen by the fear of it. So did Jesse's.

Trying to make a break for it, the brunette started to run from the criminal. But he wasn't quick enough. As fast as lighting, the whip cracked in mid air, and caught onto the boy's wrist. Making him stop in his place.

Trapper swung the whip hard as it did Jaden founded himself almost flying away from the spot to he was, until he felt his body slamming into a tree trunk. Having the pain being inflected on him Jaden was hurt.

Seeing him like this Jesse's eyes widen. If he doesn't do something soon, then knowing Trapper, he won't let his prey escape, he'll kill Jaden for sure.

Walking over towards the wounded boy, as Jaden struggled to stand, Trapper lifted his chin up, to see the brown eyes glaring at him in anger. But to anyone's awareness yet, his eyes was starting to change once again.

"Why are you making this hard on yourself, boy? Just tell me where Jesse went and I'll let you go." he said as a smirk appeared.

Having to look into this man's eyes was making Jaden sick. "Sorry, Trapper. I won't tell."

"Very well then. I'll just have to make you..."

"STOP!" a voice coming from next to them. Trapper looked up as a smile came through to where Jaden's eyes were widen.

"So you decided on stopping with the hide and seek game huh, Jesse?"

Jesse glared at him. "Let him go, Trapper! I'm here, so just let him go!"

"As you wish."

Just as he was told to do, Trapper released Jaden as he slid down onto the ground, almost passed out. Just barely being able to see the sight the last thing he could remember was the bluenette started to backing away, in fear, from the one who was apporaching him.

After that Jaden couldn't remember a thing. The only thing that he remembers that someone close to him has been taken away from him. Knowing that, was all the more reason to find the criminal and hunt him down, once more.


	9. Rescue

**RESCUE **

Running through the pitch darkness as fast as his feet could carry him, the brunette felt his breathing started to become shallow. He stopped in his tracks, leaning over onto his knees, as he glanced around.

"Where am I?" he questioned himself. The boy started to walk some more. As he did a bright light appeared.

Before he could become blind-sided by it, he placed a hand over his eyes. The light started to dim down a bit as he started to see something out in the distances.

"Hello? Who's there?" he called out.

Jaden came closer to the figure. When he did his eyes widen by the sight he was seeing. To find a certain unconscious bluenette with having his hands being bound together behind his back, sitting on his knees, Jaden couldn't contain it any longer.

He rushed over towards to where the bluenette was. As he approached him, he got down at his level, as he placed his hands onto each of his shoulders and starts to gently shake him, hoping that he will open his eyes.

"Jesse! Come on, wake up!" he told the figure. Nothing. Not even a small movement shown to any of the respons to what the brunette had suggested.

Suddenly out from the darkness a laugh appeared. Jaden glanced around to see where it was coming from. Unforchantly there was nothing to be seen. He looked back down at Jesse he was starting to disappear.

The brunette's eyes widen by the fear of it. "Jesse! No!"

"Sorry, boy. But Jesse's mine now!" a voice said, being cover up by another distance laugh through out the dark.

"No! Give him back right now!" finding himself yelling in the pitch of darkness..."Give him back!"

...

"Jaden, Jay!"

Hearing his name being called on, the Slifer opened his eyes from the nightmare. When he did, he founded himself not breathing properly.

"Take it easy, mate. Deep breaths." another voice reminded him.

Resting his head against his palm as he glanced around the room was starting to reasure the brunette to no end.

"Syrus? Jim?" he asked unsurly.

The small bluenette with worrisome eyes gave a nod. "Its alright, Jaden. You're in Chazz's pin house." he explained.

Jaden gazed at him as he noticed that he was right. No longer finding himself, outside away from the Slifer dorm, but finding himself in the pin house. But then something was coming to him. He quickly glanced around hoping to see someone with teal hair color and light emerald eyes staring at him and not being anywhere else.

"Jaden, settle down there. What's gotten into you, mate?" the Australian asked. Seeing how he isn't liking the reaction to which he is giving off. Not having to fully hear him, the brunette's mind started to wondered.

Thinking that the possibility of him being here anymore is very slim. Having to remind himself of what had happened, he wished for it to be nothing but a simple bad dream. A dream to which he could wake up only to find him here, next to him, safe and sound and not in the hands of a mad-man.

"Jesse." he mumbled.

Jim's eye grew with concern. Now that he thinks about it; the bluenette Crystal Beast owner wasn't anywhere to be seen when they founded Jaden.

"Jaden, where's Jesse?"

Jaden glanced towards Jim as his eyes squinted. "He's got him."

"Who's got him, Jay?" Syrus asked.

"Giese Trapper."

By hearing the name, both Jim and Syrus didn't say anything but to only stare at each other with a confused experssion.

"Hold on, Jaden. Are you sure? Wasn't he caught from the last time?" Jim asked, leaning over from behind the sofa.

Being there on the day, when they finally caught him, Jim didn't want to believe that it was the same man who has given trouble to both Jaden and Jesse since day one. He wanted it to be a mistake.

Giving a barely of a nod, Jaden answered. "I thought so too. But somehow he was able to break out and he came after us. I tried to hold him off so that Jesse could escape. But he came back for me when Trapper attacked me." he explained. as he did, his voice shook a little. "That's all I can remember. Jesse came back despite on having to face Trapper, in order to save me. But in the end..."

"Just calm down, Jaden." Jim said seeing how the memory was starting to get to him.

Jaden looked at him as he stood up from the sofa. "But Jim! Jesse! We need to find him!"

Jim gave a nod seeing he understood. Knowing the danger that awaited for the Cyrstal Beast user. Still a bit confused by the situation, Syrus narrowed his eyes.

"There's something that I don't understand."

"What's that, Syrus?" Jim wondered as he looked at the mini-bluenette.

"Well, if this Trapper guy, only wanted the Crystal Beast cards, then why did he took Jesse as well?"

Jaden looked at him as he thought to what he just said. _That's true. Jesse did only mentioned that he was after the cards so why take him? _ Then it came to him. _Oh no. _Having to relaize the more danger that he is facing, the more upset Jaden started to become.

"I think Trapper's no longer interest in the cards. I think he's only interseted in Jesse." Jaden muttered. Only to hope to what he had just said would be false, he very much knew it was all too real.

Jim stood in his place as he continued on staring at the brunette. Then gave out a deep breath, trying to remian nutarual. "Jaden, are you sure?"

The Slifer turned and faced him, eye to eye, as he gave a sight nod. When he did, without showing it, he also clintched his hand. "Its the only possibility for why he took him. And its my fault."

The Australian glared at the Slifer. "Don't say that, Jaden. Its isn't..."

"But it is! Because of me, Jesse came back, knowing that he would have to face him! If anything were to happen to him...I won't be abe to forgive myself." Jaden muttered.

Once before he had to watch the pervert, Trapper, having a hand pinning down onto Jesse's wrists, as the other one started to move through between his clothes and his body. Having then to see the almost bright emerald eyes that, Jaden had amired so much, were almost nothing but dead stones by the time he arrived.

To have to witness something so horrifying to happening to the bluenette he wanted it to be a thing of the past. Not wanting to happen again, Jaden ran around from the sofa heading towards the enterance.

"Jaden wait!" Syrus said trying to catch up to him.

Jaden looked back as he glared at him. "I can't, Sy. Knowing that Jesse is with that bastard now, I can't rest until he is back here safe with us."

"And how are you intend to do that, Slacker?" a voice said coming from the enterance.

The brunette looked to his right seeing the tall, dark haired one known as Chazz, who was looking down at him waiting for an answer.

The burnette slanted his eyes. "Through his PDA. I'm pretty sure Jesse has it on him."

Not needing to know if Chazz has heard the converation just now Jaden knew it wasn't worth asking about it. All it matter was getting to Jesse before anything bad happens to him. Weither or not if it was, physical or mentally pain, Jaden just never wants to see that experssion again.

"And then, what?" the Princeton asked.

"What else? We bust in and we get him out of there!" Jaden stated.

"What he means, mate is that; this is Trapper we're talking about." Jim said trying to clear things up. "We need to make sure not to do anything that would have Jesse being in more danger then he already is."

Having to hear that, Jaden narrowed his eyes. He was mainly focused on, getting into the building and rescuing the bluenette, that he forgot about that part. If he wanted too, Trapper could easily use Jesse as a hostage again. Besides seeing him in pain that's another thing that Jaden wants to avoid.

"Okay, then what are we going to do?" he asked anyone.

Even though its probably the last thing that he wanted to hear, Jim had to say it. "It may take some time, Jaden. But we need to have a plan that doesn't involve with Jesse getting hurt in any other way."

"But we don't have time for that!" Jaden shouted.

"I know mate, but its our only opition right now." Jim muttered.

Narrowing his eyes away from them, he knows that Jim was right. If he really wants to get Jesse back, then they will have to come up with an plan that can help them him away from Trapper once and for all.

Jaden closed his eyes as he looked away. "Fine."

One hand, he knew very well on what Jim had said was true. But on the other hand, he couldn't but help as to not worry that every second that they waste with coming up with a plan, is a second closer on not getting him away from that man.

The brunette gripped onto his sleeve as he hoping that it won't be too late to get to him.


	10. Being in Darkness

G_iving you all another heads up, there are small dark parts in this chatper. _

_But enjoy. :)_

**BEING IN DARKNESS **

Opening up his emerald eyes slowly he then made light grunting noises. He shook his head to regain his sight back. Doing so he noticed that he was no longer anywhere near his surroundings from before. He had to come to the conclusion that he was captured.

Trying to move some more he felt something around both of his wrists. Figuring out what it was, his eyes squinted, as he let out a sigh.

'_Jesse?' _looking up he barely could see one of his Crystal Beasts spirits.

"Sapphire Pegasus? Boy, I'm glad to hear your voice." the bluenette said as he smiled. Even if he did it didn't meant that the spirit could see it.

It was pitch black. Jesse could barely see a thing. Not even his own two legs. He started to struggle some more hoping that it would become loosen. It was no good.

_'Are you alright?' _the spirit asked.

Jesse gave a nod. "I'm fine. For now, anyway."

Having being captured wasn't good. Not only that but he was beginning to worry. About Jaden. He didn't have to worry about himself. Mainy Jesse needed to know if he was okay.

Trying to see if there was a way out, Sapphire glanced around the room. He couldn't tell of where they were. But something was telling him that it wasn't a safe place for Jesse.

_'I can't seem to find the exit.' _he explained.

The bluenette narrowed his eyes. "Great."

Suddenly he heard something. Sounding as if someone was opening and shuting a door. Being on guard Jesse glared, at what seems to be the enterance. He knew who it was. Unforchantly, it wasn't going to be the person who he hoped it would be.

"I take it that you're awake now, boy?" a voice spoke. Not answering, Jesse glanced away. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Closing his eyes, Jesse was hoping to be another one of his nightmares like from before. His eyes widen at the thought. Then again maybe not.

"Stay away from me!" Jesse warned.

Smriking at him as a slight chuckle escaped, Trapper stood a few feet away from the bluenette. "Why get all paranoid, Jesse? Ahh...don't worry I won't do anything to you. Not just yet anyways. I like to take things slow."

Only by hearing that it wasn't making him feel any better about this situation.

"Better not get so use of me staying here, Trapper." Jesse muttered angrily.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Cause by now, I'm sure that my friends are tracking you down. And they won't stop until they find me."

"Well, we'll see about that." Trapper mumbled as he left the room.

Jesse glanced down. He knows that he didn't lie to him just now. If he knows Jaden then he really his trying everything he can to find him. No matter how long it might take.

...

Becoming more anxious by the second the brunette was sitting on the coach as he was tapping his leg on the cushion with his arms crossed.

"Anything?" Jaden asked.

Chazz gave a small glare at him. "If founded something, we would have the first time, Slacker."

Narrowing his eyes, he knew Chazz was right. Being worried for his best friend Syrus glanced at Jaden. "Don't worry, Jay. I'm sure Jesse's fine." he said, trying to reassure him.

Jaden looked at him. "I hope so." he clenched his hands. "If anything were to happen to him because of me..."

"Feeling sorry for yourself isn't helping, mate." looking up, Jaden met eye to eye with Jim. But then looked away.

"I know, Jim. But I can't help it. Its because of me that Jesse is now in the hands of Trapper. And we have no way on finding him."

"Not true." spoke Chazz.

Hearing that, Jaden perked up, as he hoped off from the couch. Hoping to whatever Chazz had meant by that it was news that he was wanted to hear.

"What do you mean, Chazz? Did ya find him?"

Chazz glanced at him as he squinted his eyes. "Sort of. It seems he isn't on the island though."

The brunette's eyes widen. "Then, where is he?"

"Its sems he's being held up in a place to where the PDA's signal is weak. Even the police would have a hard time finding him." he explained.

"Oh no." just by hearing that it wasn't good. Then a thought came to him. "What if he went back to the same place where he was before?"

The Australian glanced down at the Slifer. "You mean that old storehouse?"

Jaden gave a nod. "It's a worth of shot."

"Oh, come on. Why would he go back to the same place twice? When he knows he will only be risk on getting caught again?" Chazz asked.

Having a moment to think about it Chazz was right. Why would he go back?

"Unless, its because it's where it all started." Jaden muttered.

"Started?" Syrus wondered.

The brunette looked at him as he slanted his eyes. "With Jesse. He probably wants to finish the job that he left off from before..."

It was something that he wanted to remember but the memory was coming back on its own. _Trapper was pinning Jesse against the wall with both of his hands as Jaden showed up in time to stop him._

"...I arrived." the brunette mumbled.

"Are you sure, Jaden?" Jim asked.

Jaden glanced at him and nodded. "Its got to be there. No doubt about it."

"Alright, if you're sure, then let's go." Jim instructed.

The brunette gave a nod. Right when Jim was about to head out to the door first, Jaden beat him to it. As they headed off of the island. Hoping to get to him before anything happens. Being unaware of the brunette's eyes, as they once more, start to turn into light golden shade.

...

It was no use on squirming his wrists. It was starting to hurt. Having the rope burning his skin, but he ingored it. Even Sapphire Pegasus couldn't do a thing to help. But it didn't mean that he couldn't try.

"Give it all you can, pal." he told the spirit.

The more he struggled the more it rubbed against him. It was becoming to a point to where he can have a good rope burn right about now. As the rope rubbed against the skin, Jesse gave out a small yelp from the pain, he couldn't take it anymore. Hearing the yell Sapphire stopped before he could do any more damage to his Master/friend.

_'Jesse!'_ the creature cried.

The bluenette glanced behind him, as a small pant came out along with a reassuring smile. "Its alright, I'm okay."

The longer he has to stay here, the more chances on him having to deal with Trapper. And he can't handle it anymore. He had to get back to Jaden. To know if he really is okay. To have the last thing he sees is Jaden being uncousious against a tree not moving. From the way he saw on how Trapper attacked him it wouldn't be surpising if he was still out cold.

Only by thinking that gives him all the more reason to escape. But being tied up, and locked in a unknown place, is going to be more diffcult then he first realize. Yet he had too for Jaden's sake.

He tried to glanced behind him seeing if he could undo the rope himself somemore. But it was no use. It just wouldn't budge.

"Damn." he mumbled.

The bluenette looked up. To what he thought he heard the door opening again. It only had to meant that Trapper had come back for him.

He then suddenly felt a hard grip onto his arm. His eyes widen by the touch. Forcing him up onto his feet, Trapper made sure that it wasn't gentle. He basicily yanked Jesse off of the ground without any concern for him. Having to feel that, Jesse clentched his eyes shut in pain as he bared with it.

Trapper literally dragged Jesse out of the room. The Obelisk looked up seeing it was the exact same place where they first encountered him. In a old abonded storehouse. In fact it looked almost too alike. Jesse squinted his eyes.

"What's wrong, squirt? You look kinda of confused there." said Trapper. Jesse gave him a sharp glare.

Not liking it, Trapper gave a glare back as he threw Jesse against a wall that was behind them. From that just now, and his other pains from before, the bluenette moaned.

Jesse looked up as he kept on glaring at the man who was smiling away at his misery. Not being able to stand it he then looked away. But not as long as he would have hoped. As soon he turn away he started to hear things.

He glanced back up as he saw feet walking towards to where he was. Then he went straight back into the man's eyes. When he did he saw him still smiling at him. His eyes started to shake.

"S-Stay away from me!"

"What's wrong? Are you scared that I might do something to ya?" he asked as he came closer to the weak bluenette. He slammed a hand against the wall and leaning forward to him.

It wasn't good. He was trap. As Trapper cornered Jesse, the boy then noticed that he was holding something. Seeing the horrifyed experssion on his face Trapper, slipping another smirk, he looked down as he held it up. A syringe.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon."

By saying that the boy started to panick even more. As he did Trapper gripped onto the bluenette's shoulder to hold him down. Trying with all of his might, Jesse tried to break free from the grasp. But it was no use. With his hands being tied up he didn't have the strength.

Placing the needle right into Jesse's arm the boy started to feel dizzy. His whole body started to feel even more weaker then before. Just barely being able to see he notices that Trapper came even closer than before.

It was becoming like before. Only this time no one was going to save him. He was alone. Jesse started to feel Trapper's breath onto his neck as he started to recive several light pecks against his skin. By feeling that he couldn't help but not to blush.

Moving away from the boy Trapper grinned at the sight. He took his hand as he made the bluenette lock eye to eye with him. The man then gave him a forceable kiss. Jesse's eyes widen by the suprise of the kiss. But then quickly closed them hoping that he would break away.

Not being able to do a thing to stop him was hurting him more. He was going to be taken by someone else. Someone like him. He never wanted it to be like this. There was only one person who was thinking that he wanted to be with, in this type of moment, but it wasn't going to happen.

Trapper backed a bit seeing the bluenette's reaction. He gave a smirk as his hand came contact with Jesse's chest. He started to slide down as it went onto the boy's hip. Then Jesse felt his hand getting deeper between his clothes and his body as he was getting closer.

Having to be pinned by the same man twice and now this, it was becoming to much for him. Only by touching him lightly like this Trapper wanted to do more to him then to what he was doing now. He begans to prepare himself.

"Stop please." Jesse whispered lightly. He felt his eyes started to become heavy with grief.

Not having it being light enough, Trapper was able to hear it. "Come now, Jesse. We're just getting started." he stated darkly. He lifted his chin up.

Jesse's eyes widen. He wanted to be free from this nightmare. He wanted to be back where Jaden and the others were. Jaden. He wanted to be with Jaden. The bluenette shouted his eyes as he tried to move his sight away from Trapper.

"Trapper!" before Trapper could do anything else to his capture he heard a voice coming from the enterance. So did Jesse.

By seeing with their own eyes; a brunette teenage boy, with a Slifer's jacket, standing at the doorway, panting with angry golden eyes sharply glaring at him with anger at the one who was hurting someone close to him for the second time.

Having to see him in this stage of shock he will not forgive Trapper. No matter how much begging he gives out.

Cause, this time around, he is a dead man.


	11. Breaking Through

_After this, one more chapter, and it will be complete. Mainly the last chapter will be about Jesse's and Jaden's new foundly feelings towards one another along with the talk of how Jaden's actions. That's all._

_Enjoy!_

_..._

**BREAKING THROUGH **

"Jaden!" Jesse yelled happily. As a small smile appeared but then quickly disappeared. Something wasn't right.

He was looking at Jaden, but then again, it wasn't Jaden. The eyes he kept on staring into they weren't the brown colored innocent eyes anymore. Instead they looked ominous. It was starting to frighten Jesse. Between Trapper having a hold on him and the frightening look that Jaden was giving off he couldn't move.

Trapper released Jesse as his legs gave out and he slid down onto the ground. The man walked towards where the brunette was. He looked up at him as he smiled away. Not being aware about the boy's emotion were starting to taking control.

"Well, well. It looks like you found me again. Sorry, boy but Jesse's mine now!" he stated as he chuckled.

Having to hear that it sounded like from that dream of his. His eyes widen as he clutched his hands together and shook his head not wanting to expect it.

"No! You're lying!" Jaden shouted.

"Oh, but I'm not. Isn't that right, Jesse?" Trapper asked as he glanced over his shoulder and looked at the bluenette.

Feeling ashame Jesse narrowed his eyes as he closed them. There was no denying it. He was right.

"I'm sorry, Jaden." he mumbled. As those words came out Trapper gave out a hestical laugh, echoing through out the building as Jesse gave a weak flinch.

Still wanting to believe that it wasn't true, Jaden couldn't take it anymore. Gripping hands together even more as the dark power inside of him started to grow. Feeling this weird energy Jesse quickly looked up as his sight landed on Jaden his eyes widen.

It was something Jesse's never seen before. He was starting to feel really frightened towards Jaden. Jesse wasn't liking this. The way the eyes were staring at Trapper, it looked as though he really wanted to kill him. Instead of being filled with love and life, they were being replaced by nothing but the darkness and hatered. His eyes were turning in that of a murderer.

It wasn't the Jaden that he recognized anymore. By that thought, Jesse automatically knew he had to calm him down before he does something that he might regret later on.

"Jaden!" he shouted hoping to get his attention. But nothing.

The brunette didn't shown any response at the sound of his voice. But someone else did. Trapper looked behind him seeing Jesse's terroized face. Not because of him but because of the one in front of him.

Trapper turned his sight on the brunette. Not knowing on why Jesse was starting to get all worked up over him. Although he could care less about that. Jesse should be scared of him, when in fact, he was more concern for this kid's well being.

Trying to stand back up Jesse knew that he didn't have time to be laying around. Even if his body was telling him too. He couldn't. Not while Jaden is in this kind of stage of going beskerk.

Starting to taking his time to get to him, from the small glance of his eye, Trapper saw on what Jesse was trying to do. Taking on quick action he took his whip out and as he snapped it almost aiming right to Jesse's face.

Jesse's eyes grew with fear as the whip from Trapper's grip came flying at him. Only to hit against the wall from an inch away from meeting against the boy's face. To have that only be a mishave. A warning. Shaking from the thought of what he could have experinced just now, Jesse became frozen. Being parazlyed with fear from the thought of him being almost slashed by Trapper.

"Going somewhere, squirt?" he asked as he cracked the whip. The boy couldn't answer. He was too stun. Trapper gave a smirk. "That's what I thought."

"Trapper, stay away from him!"

Getting annoyed with the one in front of him, the hunter faced the Slifer as his eyes grew with rage on wanting to get rid of the little pest. Having his temper starting to let lose he threw the whip towards Jaden's direction. As he did Jaden raised his wrist up just before it hitting its target as it wrapped around the boy's wrist.

"Stay out of it, boy! This is between me and Jesse here." he warned. He and Jaden were about to began to play tug a war with the whip. "This has nothing to do with you!"

Squinting at him, the brunette took hold onto the whip with his other hand. As he did he yanked it hard enough until it made Trapper lost his balance as he landed flat onto his face. Jaden apporached to him slowly.

"You just don't learn do you?" he asked in a dark tone.

"Jaden." Jesse mumbled quietly. He looked away. To hear that toned voice from the brunette, it wasn't him. It wasn't the Jaden that he knew.

Trapper smiled at him. "Neither do you!"

Suddenly, Jaden was able to moved out of the way before Trapper could stab him with his knife. Only scratching on the surface onto Jaden's face to have it run deep enough for the brunette to start to bleed.

Stumbling, Trapped looked over his shoulder. As he did his eyes met Jaden's as they locked on. Having to stare into the eyes Trapper felt his whole body starting to give out. Looking into those eyes again the criminal didn't like it.

Jaden's eyes started to change more as the strange dark power started to cloud the brunette's mind. Looking down at the man only made him even angier to see his sorry face. To have the nerve to hurt the one who he held close, for a second time, he can do it this time around. He didn't need to hold back.

Without even thinking twice a upon it, Jaden threw back his right arm as a fist came contacting with Trapper's face. Being on the ground, as the brunette repeately struck the man who has tormented him. Getting a glance, the bluenette looked up almost being in state of horror by watching the one who he thought that he could never hurt anyone, no matter how much they deserve it, was actually striking someone.

Jesse closed his eyes as he looked away. Not wanting to witness it any longer. That changed when he heard Trapper's terriozed voice from what was coming next. As the blunette's eyes widen by the sight.

Jaden had the knife up over his head ready to strike. He wasn't even hesitaiting on it he was really going to do it. He was really going to kill Trapper with his bare hands. Jesse knows that Trapper had to be punished. But having to see someone close to him doing it first hand he didn't want Jaden to be haunted by this. This was something that the brunette would never do. He would never lay a hand against someone like this.

Jesse had to stop him before he regret it.

"Jaden stop!"

Right before he could do anything else to him, Jaden looked behind. His innocent eyes weren't there anymore. They were completely gone. Jesse felt his eyes starting to become heavy. He was scared for him.

"Jay, please. This isn't you! Trapper will be punished for what he has done. But, you shouldn't decide on what his punishment should be. Let the police handle it." he begged.

Jaden's eyes widen by that. He looked back down at the frightening man. His grip onto the knife was starting to slip.

"But, Jesse. If I don't do it then...he will only break out again. And he will come after you again." the brunette said.

Jesse shook his head. "No he won't, Jay. I know things will be different..."

Suddenly Jesse felt his body started to wobble. The liquid that was in the syringe, it was starting to take effect on him. Jesse started to feel his eyes shouting on him. Right before he hitted the ground, opening his eyes, he saw someone looking down at him with a concern smile.

"Jaden?" Jesse said weakly.

The brunette nodded as he squinted. "I promise, Jess. I won't do it."

Hearing that gave the bluenette gave out some relief. He could see Jaden's eyes starting to come back. They begin to look like the brown eyes that Jesse had fallen in love with. Still being weak from the liqud, Jesse came closer to him as he dug his face into the brunette's chest.

"Jesse," Jaden wondered as a small hint of blush started to appear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm glad." he mumbled. Jaden blinked being confused by the words. "You're back."

Jaden smiled. "Come on, let me untie you." he offered.

Almost forgetting that he had the ropes still around his wrists the bluenette gave a nod to Jaden's offering. Right before he could do a thing Jesse's experssion changed quickly. By seeing that Jaden narrowed his eyes. He then felt someone standing right behind them. It was Trapper.

Trapper was right behind him as he raised the knife up high about ready to strike Jaden. Both of the boys were overwhelmed by the moment that they didn't have time to react.

"I don't think so, mate!" Trapper stop for a moment as hands gripped around his wrists, making him drop the knife onto the ground as he founded his arms being held against his back.

Reconizing the voice, both the Obelisk's and the Slifer's face showed a smile on theirs. "Jim!" both of the boys shouted in relief. Jim smiled down at them as he sluted them.

"Are you two okay?" as another voice came from the same level as them. It was Axel.

Jaden gave a light glare at the two. "What took you guys so long?"

Axel returned the glare, making Jaden flinch a bit. "You're the one who took off first remember, Jaden? It took us a while to find you guys." he explained.

Jesse started out suprised, but then he started to glare at the brunette. "Jaden?"

Looking straight into the bluenette's eyes and not being able to lie to him was hard. Jaden neverously rubbed the back of his head as he gave out a smile as he then gave out a sigh.

"Alright! I did came here with them. But I ditched them and went ahead looking for you." he admitted it as he played with his fingers. "I hope you're not mad."

Jesse couldn't believe it. But then a faint smile appeared. Then again he could. Only to have Jaden doing something so recklessly. Not to mention giving him a heartattack when he is being like a maniac and thinking on taking another person's life. But then that smile disappeared as two sharp eyes glared angirly at the smaller boy. Sensing on his frustration Jaden flinched in fear.

"Are you crazy?! Don't you know how scared I was after seeing you like that?!" Jesse scolded him. "I could have died easily by having to witness that!"

Backing away from him a bit, Jaden became scared of the volume of the blunette's voice. Who is by the way suppose to be in pain.

"B-But...I was worried about you! I just couldn't wait." he tried to explain.

Jesse just kept on glaring at him. "Not even after coming up with a plan?"

"Well..." he wanted to say more. But he had no excuse.

"We were working on one when we first arrived. But then right before we could do a thing, Jaden here vanished." said Jim.

Jaden frowned at him. "Thanks a lot." he mumbled. Jim grinned.

After letting out his anger at the brunette, Jesse let out a deep calming breath. During the scolding, Axel took the moment as he cutted the rope that was around Jesse's wrists. After rubbing them, his arms were now crossed over his chest.

"Now wait a minute, Jesse. Can you really blame him, mate? I mean he was really worried about ya, after all." Jim said backing him up. Although it was a bit too late for it.

Jesse glanced at the Australian. Seeing how he was right. Not to mention that Jesse was also worried about him. After that attack that Trapper did on him he really thought that he wouldn't be able to move for at least a week. To see him in this condition was really amazed to him. He knew Jaden was strong but not this strong.

The bluenette bent back down to where Jaden was. As he did Jaden watched him "Thanks, Jay. For resucing me." he said as he smiled.

Hearing that, somehow, Jaden was expecting something else. Not thinking much of it he gave a nod. "Of course, Jesse. You are my friend after all."

Jesse also gave a nod. He then stood up as he offered his hand to the Slifer's. Jaden took it as he stood up. The bluenette glanced at Jaden's wound.

"We should have Ms. Fontaine take a look at that." he suggested.

Jaden looked down. Almost forgetting about the cut that Trapper had left him. "Oh yeah, you're right. We better go then."

Jesse took a one last look at Trapper. Just before walking along, with Jim who was holding him, Trapper glanced at Jesse as he smriked at him. By seeing that the bluenette felt a chill running down his spin. He looked away.

Reailzing that someone wasn't with him Jaden looked over his shoulder. Seeing Jesse still standing in the same spot. The brunette's eyes shifted from there to where Trapper was. As they glared at him.

He walked over towards Jesse. "Jess," he looked up. "Are you okay?"

Looking up into the brown eyes, Jesse then decided on dropping it for the time being. He didn't want to worry him. He smiled. "Yeah. I think I'm just a bit tired that's all."

"Well lets get back so we can all rest." he said as he too smiled.

Jesse nodded. Not trying to look at Trapper anymore, he stayed close to Jaden for the remainder of the trip.


End file.
